User blog:DsFanboy/Mechanics: aWaCMFC, CPP, and others
Shadow Chicko: He will sometimes quietly appear behind you, quickly draining your oxygen wether you are looking at him or not. However, he won't instantly appear visible, as he will slowly fade into existence. Letting him become fully solid will let Shadow Chicko produce loud audio distractions, as well as breaking Toy Puppet's tape, which will force you to repair the tape for 5 faz-coins. An orange triangle shows up 2 seconds before Shadow Chicko becomes solid, and a red triangle appears as Shadow Chicko has become solid. Click on Shadow Chicko's missing tooth to get rid of him. Nightmare Chicko: He will appear at any of your doors and vents, however turning on the light on him will trigger his jumpscare. Listen closely for his breathing, and then shut the appropriate door or vent. Chicko: He will make his way to Devilla's room, where the fuse box is located. Play the audio lure to distract Chicko, and then proceed to close the appropriate door he is in. Travis: Travis will be in your office at all times, sitting down. He will start to rise more every 5 times the monitor is pulled up, and when he is on top of your desk you must pay him a fee of his choice. If you do not have the required payment, he will end your run with a jumpscare. Methods of payment he will request include power, oxygen, a tape, or 5 faz-coins. Beatrice: She will always be behind you, listening to the audio tape. However, unlike Toy Puppet, Beatrice will start to sing along to the tape, much to the irritation of Toy Puppet. To stop her singing, strobe your lights at her or buy a different song for 35 faz-coins. However, Toy Puppet will start to emerge from his box a few seconds after Beatrice starts singing, and he will get agitated if the lights are shined, so you must shine the lights at her as quickly as possible unless you are willing to pay for a new song. Bob and Phil: Sounds produced by other animatronics will distract Bob, and will let Bob loose, leaving Phil alone and without a friend. Phil will then emit a loud noise that attracts all animatronics in the building, and their stage just so happens to be right next to your office. Play the audio lure to attract all nearby animatronics into one place, and to reunite Phil and Bob. Devilla: She will spend her time in her room, painting. She is startled by any loud noises, and will make a mistake on her painting if one just so happens to occur. She will then become agitated, and will storm straight into the office, painting over all the cameras along her way. Strobe the lights when she is in your office to lure her away. To get rid of the paint, click the "wash" button on the monitor to spray water onto the cameras. Similar to the way the player rebooted a device in FNaF 3, you cannot do anything but wait as the cameras are polished. Withered Silver Freddy: He will randomly appear on the cameras, where you must quickly change the camera to prevent him from crashing the camera. He will then proceed to appear behind you, where in this case you must stare right at him to get him away. To fix a camera the entire monitor must be rebooted. Ralph and Fixed Ralph: This duo will take turns attacking your office in a random pattern. You cannot see either of them in the cameras, doors, or vents, and are instead indicated by the same audio cue. However, Ralph will require you to put on the Freddy Mask for an excruciating amount of time, and Fixed Ralph will require you to look straight into his eyes. The only way to tell who will come is by watching the backstage camera right as the audio cue starts, where it will either be an animatronic hand for Fixed Ralph or an endoskeleton hand for Ralph. Endy: Endy will take on the forms of Classic Chicko, a green Silver Freddy, The Toy, and Toy BB. To defend against Endy, strobe the lights for the Freddy Mask animatronics he takes the form of, and use the Freddy Mask for the strobe lights animatronics he takes the form of. The only difference you can tell between Endy and the actual animatronics he takes the forms of is through his squiggly, red pupils. Additionally, he might even get a hold of some other costumes that aren't on the roster... Category:Blog posts